Shogun Empire
Basics The Empire makes use of the powerful infantry with deadly melee attacks supported by fast light tanks. They have a wide range of flame weapons to control the battlefield, and rocket artillery ranging from light to devastating providing fire support. Backstory Until the mid-19th century, the Japanese people mostly kept to themselves as the Tokugawa Shogunate believed that the involvement of China and Korea in Japanese politics would weaken its influence on the Imperial court. As the Japanese Empire lacked the resources that could make a prospective invasion worthwhile, it was mostly left alone to its own devices. This era of isolation came to an abrupt end in the year 1852 when the United States send Commodore Perry to enforce trade negotiations to Japan. Their weapons vastly outclassed by those used on the state of the art navy of the United States, the Tokugawa Shogunate was forced to sign a treaty that heavily favored the Americans. This event soon gave opportunity for the ambitious and modernistic crown prince Meiji to relinquish the centuries old influence of the Tokugawa Shogunate with the aid of several lesser loyalist daimyos. When the good willed but politically inept Emperor Komei died in January 30, 1867, Prince Meiji ascended the throne, calling himself the divine emperor. In February 5th, he would relinquish his old empire to form the Shogun Empire, naming it so to honor the loyalist noblemen who had bravely risked their lives to absolve the influence of the Tokugawa clan. As the kingdom of Japan was named the Shogun Empire, a cascade of events took place. Taking heed of what had happened to China during the Opium Wars, scientists of the Shogun Empire began to reverse engineer American and European weapons and proceeded to invent strange instruments of war that befit the Empire’s cultural traditions and Battle Doctrine. The feudal armies of old were relinquished for a disciplined and standardized military and the Samurais were replaced by the fearsome immortals, who, while still maintaining a strict code of honor, were far more pragmatic, and most importantly, loyal only to the emperor. Until the rise of the Soviet Union in 1887, the Shogun Empire readily exported its delicate cultural artifacts to vast swaths of Asia, Europe and the Americas, in return gaining minerals and oils necessary for sweeping military expansions. The society itself was heavily militarized as well, the merchants of old fading into obscurity for great military generals who espoused imperialistic warrior cultures. The militarization and increasing wealth of the Shogun Empire however was not sufficient for it to rise up as a super power as there simply was not enough soldiers do total war. This changed in the year 1894, when the corrupt and weak Chosun Empire requested the Shogun Empire’s military intervention in the Donghak Rebellion. By defeating the oppressed and righteous peasant rebels in honorable combat, the Shogun Empire was able to gain a significant military presence in the Korean Peninsula. Disgusted by the sight of an incompetent government preying on peasants with a just cause, Emperor Meiji soon called for the Shogun Empire to seize control of the Korean peninsula for the Shogun Empire’s benefit. With the exception of the valiant Korean Archers and the capable Confucian intellectuals, the Korean Army, main government, and the majority of the landed elite were massacred to make way for the Shogunate’s very own. By successfully colonizing the Korean Peninsula, the Shogun Empire proceeded to make use of the citizens of Choseun Kingdom by forcefully conscripting men to become low-level cannon fodder or work in hazardous mines and factories. The Shogun Empire was able to take such drastic measures as the Soviet Union was already occupied with fighting against the European Alliance , and the Chinese Kingdom was too weak to intervene in Korea’s political affairs due to their colonization by England. This in turn set the foundation for the Shogun Empire to conquer Manchuria in the year 1897 as the United States colonized the Philippines, thus creating conflict between equally imperialistic nations. To respond against the rising power of the Shogunate Empire, the United States began deploying more soldiers to the Philippines and at the year 1900, conquered the Hainan island. The Shogun Empire consequently fortified the Okinawa Islands to brace for the United States-Shogun Empire war that is sure to follow. However, after a two decades long cold war, the United States’ colonial soldiers in the Philippines were forced to move back to their homeland as Latin America began its socialist revolution with the aid of the Soviet Union . This resulted in the Shogun Empire becoming the dominant power in the region, allowing it to defeat the United States’ forces in the Heinan Islands and British colonial troopers in Hong Kong. As United Republic influence in Asia was annihilated, the remaining colonial soldiers of the European Alliance in Asia gathered their remaining forces to Malaysia. As a vital shipping lane that was easily defensible, Fort Malaya proved to be a severe hindrance for the Shogun Empire in its domination of the Asian continent. Despite knowing that clashes with the European Alliance would mean only severe casualties for the Imperial Army, the Shogun Empire nevertheless pushed on. Using the local natives discontent with European oppression and Shadow agents who have already infiltrated the area, the Shogun Empire devoured Fort Malaya inside out, sending its main forces only after the Alliance troopers in Fort Malaya were on a short supply of ammunition and thoroughly demoralized. The slaughter in Hainan Island, Hong Kong, and Fort Malaya served to further estrange the relationship between United Republic and The European Alliance, as both understood that their crushing defeats occurred due to their supposed ally's unwillingness to send soldiers in their time of need. Meanwhile, with no real opposition to oppose it, the Shogun Empire conquered in quick succession vast swaths of South East Asia. Except for perhaps the Sikh controlled India, the nations conquered by the Shogun Empire met a similar fate to the Choseon Empire, most of its political elites assassinated, its established military in ruins save for pedigree elites, and regular citizens conscripted as soldiers or slave-laborers. In a course of a century, the Shogun Empire had already become one of the six main super powers looking to dominate the world under the banner of their god emperor. Category:Factions